bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
UK Gamers
"The UK Gamers is an online community that was started on the 16th of October, 2007. The UK Gamers consists of gamers across Great Britain and Ireland to reduce lag and latency that occurs when playing overseas. The group has its own contests, prizes, and weekly nights of dedicated custom gaming. The group has now grown, and now has a member count of 200."'' - These are the words of one of the overlords of UK gamers, Hired Gun UK. At last count, UK gamers has over 320 members, reaching the marker of 300 members within 7 months. It is a group in which there is little, if any, bad behavior. Whilst the group is based on Bungie.net, it is not solely based upon Halo 3. Members are encouraged (although little encouragement is needed) to expand beyond the Halo series, playing a wide variety of games, helping each other with achievements. Players also play together in general. The forum is presided over by 3 overlords, Hired Gun UK, Caravan Shaker (a.k.a Wee Cooper) and Forerunner Tech, the founder of the group. However, most active members have a higher security role than the casual inactive member. The group is typically well mannered, with very few black listings. This general niceness has become a staple of the group and members are polite to each other and friendships have blossomed. The group have currently applied for a one-month control over Bungie Favourites. ---- NOTE:This Artical is old and the informations is mostly incorrect. The ukg have moved to- http://www.ukgnet.co.uk. Forerunnertech and Hiredgun were removed. And the mods of ukg are Mostly GOMD ---- Friday Night Madness Friday Night Madness, or FNM as it is abbreviated commonly in the group, is a weekly fun-fest in which most members that have access to a 360 (some don't due to RRoD, which always seems to plague the group) play customs for the sheer unadulterated hell of it, all in a friday night. It is the main social gathering of the group, although other custom games are held on spur of the moment occasions. Problems have occured recently because of the ever expanding nature of the group, meaning that everyone who wants to play FNM cannot all fit into one match. However several resolutions have been suggested and a solution is inevitable. One of the Clan's members, Scruff XD also films regualar Friday night madness videos detailing the events of the previous Friday night. Forgery Monthly Forge Contests are held between members. Each month, the winning Forge map goes into a map pack that will be a compilation of all the winning maps. So far there has been one winning entry: King Picollo's Maxi TunnelV2. The current contest is for a map based on a movie setting. The contest was originally thought up by Riley Vace. Another forging project (also created by Riley Vace) currently underway is the UKG Forge Collab project, a map in which pretty much every member has contributed 5 objects to Foundry in some way. GOMD The GOMD stands for the Grumpy Old Men Division. It is a branch off of the main group, comprised of the older members of the group. They also have their own Machinima, which is a creation by Scruff XD and oxxStevoxxo, and stars Neb the kernel, ScruffXD, Bifftech, Wee Cooper, oxxStevoxxo, Riley Vace and the Robohog 4000 (A fictional creation by oxxStevoxxo). Only three episodes have been filmed thus far, although several scripts have been written for the second season of the GOMD. As i can't be arsed to link it, just type GOMD episode 1/2/3 into youtube and you'll find it. Other Machinima The group is also a relatively creative group, having made a bucket full of videos to promote UKG. One of which was a remake of the Diorama from the Halo 3 believe marketing campaign. If you simply type in "UK Gamers" into Youtube, you'll probably find it. The Robohog 4000 Originally a fictional creation by oxxStevoxxo, the Robohog 4000 is an anonymous Bnet user, thought to be one of the GOMD division members, who is based on the character from the GOMD machinima. Foul mouthed, immature and idiotic, Robohog insults other members of the Uk Gamers on a regular basis, but still means well and can be quite friendly at times. Popular within the group, Robohog is something of a UK Gamers trademark, and is thought to be the unofficial clan mascot. Robohog has also had a map and gametype made after him. Other mentionables These other things have been put forward by other members of UKG: Magic Powers really does have magic powers (it's the luck of the Irish) and "It is also the home of the legendary guitar playing, arse kicking, '12-year-old-American-gamer-annoying', mongoose drunk driving elite Neb the Kernel. (He assassinated JFK with his mind)" "oxxStevoxxo is very great". "Riley Vace has got to be the best forger ever, in my opinion" - Riley Vace "ROBOHOG WANT BALLOON" - By the Robohog 4000 (Anonymous member of the group based upon the GOMD character) " Jub Jub Joe Is A N00B"-Unknown